


Everybody Loves Cuddles

by Alex_Salamander



Category: Life of the Party (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Elyse keeps an eye on everyone, Elyse totally ships Renard/Cassian, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Sariel and Boblem have such a soft friendship, but Renard and Cassian still don't really like each other, or at least they don't want to show it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 00:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Salamander/pseuds/Alex_Salamander
Summary: Elyse watches over the company and Renard secretly loves cuddles while sleeping.





	Everybody Loves Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: English isn't my first language, so some descriptions might seem a little odd. And if you find mistakes, please feel free to correct me!
> 
> The other day I saw a post from the Life of the Party group, where they revealed their favourite facts about their characters and when I read, that Renard "will definitely cuddle up to closest warm body when sleeping and cling to them", I just couldn't help myself and had to write this little drabble.
> 
> I wanted to draw it first, but I have so many other pictures I either want to draw or have to finish (including a portrait of Sariel), that I decided to write it instead.
> 
> The link to the original post:  
https://lifeofthepartydnd.tumblr.com/post/186764902327/what-is-everyones-favourite-fact-about-their

It was quiet in the forest, so quiet that you could hear all kinds of small nocturnal animals making their way through the underbrush on a search for food or shelter. The silvery moonlight made it barely to the ground through all the leaves of the huge trees surrounding them and it would’ve been nearly pitch black if it wasn’t for the small campfire the company ignited for a bit of warmth. But warmth sadly wasn’t the only thing the small fire gifted them; It also attracted quite a lot of small buzzing insects.  
It was an unusually cold night for early autumn, so in the end, they had the choice between being terribly cold or being annoyed by insects and while some might disagree, this really wasn’t such a hard choice after all.

Elyse sat against a tree with a rather scratchy wool blanket thrown over her shoulders. She was currently on watchkeeping duty, so she was the only one awake when she let her gaze wander across her companies, taking note of their current state. 

On her left, Sariel has her front turned towards the fire with Boblem lying behind her, or well, cuddling her from behind. Sariel always seemed more closed off towards the other, but along their way through the forest, she and Boblem got closer, so this wasn’t such an unusual sight anymore. And what rational person would reject warming cuddles during such a cold night?

At least, Elyse thought so, while looking down at Astra with a fond smile. He had apparently similar thoughts before going to sleep since he decided the warmest and most comfortable place to sleep was cuddled next to Elyse with his head resting in her lap.

A louder rustling noise made Elyse's head snap up and her body immediately went rigid, ready to attack anyone who dared walking near their camp at night. But the tension immediately left her body when her eyes fell upon Renard.

He and Cassian tried to lie as far away from each other as possible, but the clearing was really small, so they still ended up lying way too close to each other for both their tastes. So, Elyse was equal parts surprised and delighted when she saw, that Renard somehow managed to not only end up lying way closer to Cassian than just a few minutes ago, but to also drape half his body across Cassian and clinging to him like his life depended on it.

And with the thought of their probably hilarious reactions in the morning, a gleeful smile appeared on Elyse’s face and she went back to watching the quiet forest around them.


End file.
